Spontaneous Human Combustion
by Doraline
Summary: Ceci est appelé Combustion spontanée d’un corps humain et cela pourrait vous arriver. Consumé de l’intérieur par la magie ellemême, mort avant même de vous en rendre compte. Sorciers, prenez garde.


**_Les personnages, les lieux et certaines informations appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice si on omet le bonheur de voir son travail lu et critiqué. _**

_Merci à Tikal, Remus-Aragorn-Gwen, Ombeline et Amiele pour l'aide qu'elles m'ont apportée._

**

* * *

**

**SPONTANEOUS HUMAN COMBUSTION**

**Par Dora**

* * *

Une fillette sanglotait dans un coin. Autour d'elle, tout était sombre. La lune projetait ses faibles rayons sur les étagères qui l'entouraient. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle voulait sortir, mais elle ne connaissait pas le chemin. 

Elle resta longtemps accroupie dans ce coin et lorsqu'elle vit une ombre bouger, elle fut terrifiée. Elle souhaitait de tout son être pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et voir le soleil se lever. Le jour qui éloignait tous les fantômes, tous les monstres. Bientôt, il y aurait de la lumière. Elle le répétait comme une litanie dans sa tête, les muscles tendus par la peur et les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était venue. Une petite boule blanche comme la neige dansait devant ses yeux, éclairant tous les alentours, ne laissant aucun coin dans l'ombre, faisant disparaître peu à peu sa peur et, finalement, la rassurant complètement.

Lentement, elle se releva. Elle hésitait à s'éloigner, de crainte que la petite lumière ne disparaisse, mais elle prit quand même le risque. Lorsqu'elle s'avança à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque, la petite Hermione fut suivie par la lumière, calmant ainsi ses craintes.

De nouveau calme, la petite se rappela ce qui l'avait menée dans la sombre pièce. Un livre d'histoire. Elle était venue chercher un livre pour que son grand-père puisse lui lire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle prit le premier livre à sa portée. Un vieil ouvrage dont elle ne put que voir le titre. Elle courut à travers les rangées, le livre dans les bras, à la recherche de la sortie, qu'elle trouva bien vite, heureusement.

De nouveau dans un environnement qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se détendit et se rendit calmement dans sa chambre. Là, son grand-père l'attendait. Ses courts cheveux gris avaient été roux autrefois et son sourire fané avait sûrement été éclatant. Aujourd'hui, il semblait fatigué et défait, malgré le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres à la vue de sa petite fille.

¨Hermione, tu as trouvé le livre que tu cherchais ?¨

¨Oui grand-papa, c'est celui-là que je veux entendre.¨

Elle lui tendit le livre. Il le prit délicatement et lut le titre. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, de tous les livres de l'immense bibliothèque de sa défunte femme, il avait fallu qu'elle prenne celui qui racontait l'histoire de son célèbre meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas être replongé dans ces vieux souvenirs qui étaient, malgré tout le temps écoulé, encore douloureux. Il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne.

¨Raconte-moi grand-papa.¨

Et il le fit, pour Hermione, celle qui était encore, malgré la mort, la femme de sa vie.

«À dix-sept ans, Harry James Potter était petit pour son âge et très mince. Il avait les yeux verts. De magnifiques yeux verts, en fait. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, comme son père. Cela lui conférait un certain charme. Il avait un sourire timide, que nous ne voyions que peu souvent cette année-là. En fait, c'est lui que nous ne voyions pas souvent, car, contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard pour terminer ses études et passer ses ASPICs. Il avait autre chose à faire, autre chose de cent fois plus important que l'école et les diplômes.

Personne ne savait ce que c'était, hormis lui. Bien sûr, certains de ses plus proches amis étaient au courant de quelques petites informations, mais elles étaient insignifiantes comparé au grand secret qu'il cachait au savoir de tous.

Même aujourd'hui, ce qu'il faisait pendant son absence reste un secret bien gardé. Par qui, personne ne le sait. Peut-être même qu'il a emporté son secret avec lui lorsqu'il est parti.

Nous le voyions de temps en temps. Il apparaissait, souvent blessé, puis disparaissait à nouveau. Lorsqu'il était là, c'était à l'infirmerie et à la bibliothèque qu'il passait son temps. Personne ne le dérangeait. Il leur faisait peur. Il y avait toujours une brise fraîche qui accompagnait ses pas, faisant frissonner toutes les personnes à proximité. On ne sait pas d'où elle venait. Peut-être un sortilège qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Les torches des couloirs avaient tendance à vaciller sous cette brise, projetant des ombres effrayantes sur les murs de pierre, mais sans jamais s'éteindre.

Ses amis se réjouissaient de le revoir à chacune de ses apparitions, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Pas toujours, en fait. Une fois, on l'avait vu sourire et plaisanter avec eux sur le bord du lac. J'ai pris une photo d'eux ce jour-là. Un moment inoubliable. Ils en ont tous une copie. Enfin, les survivants en ont une.

Un jour, nous reçûmes des nouvelles par la gazette. Une maison moldue avait été brûlée par un sorcier. C'était la maison de sa tante, le 4 Privet Drive. Sa tante, son oncle et son cousin avaient été brûlés vivants. Nous n'avons jamais su qui les avait tués. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il les aurait tués lui même, par vengeance.

À chaque rentrée, il revenait un peu plus pâle et un peu plus décharné de là-bas. Tout le monde se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, mais il ne disait rien. Il souffrait en silence. Il était maltraité. Non, non, pas battu, mais privé d'une quantité suffisante de nourriture et surtout, privé d'amour, alors que c'était lui, devenu orphelin à un an, qui en aurait eu le plus besoin.

Sa famille ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pourtant, il n'y avait que les esprits mal placés pour penser qu'il aurait pu commettre une telle atrocité. Il était si gentil. Pas une once de méchanceté ne coulait dans ses veines, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses trois ennemis.

Le premier, Drago Malefoy.

Il était blond, mince juste comme il faut. Il avait un maintien digne du plus grand Lord et une arrogance qui n'avait d'égale que celle de son père, Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort. Bien que la première rencontre en le Survivant et l'héritier des Malefoy ne fût pas des plus aimables, c'est la seconde qui élimina toute chance de paix entre eux deux.

Harry venait tout juste de se faire son premier vrai ami, le plus jeune des Weasley, Ronald. Lorsque Malefoy entra dans le compartiment que partageaient Harry et Ron, il proposa son amitié à Harry, que celui-ci refusa. Il refusa, parce qu'il avait insulté son premier ami, hormis Rubeus Hagrid, la première personne qui l'appréciait.

Drago Malefoy croupit et croupira en prison pour le reste de ses jours, pour la torture et le meurtre de dizaines de moldus et sorciers nés de moldus.

Le second, Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci agissait comme une chauve-souris amère qui n'avait pas eu à manger depuis des lustres. Il était professeur de potions. Il avait des cheveux noirs, gras, et un énorme nez crochu. Lui et James Potter avaient été à Poudlard en même temps à une autre époque. Ils se détestaient royalement. Un autre mystère à ajouter à la liste, puisque personne n'a jamais su pourquoi ils en venaient aux mains à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

À cause de cela, l'immonde chauve-souris des cachots, son charmant surnom, avait détesté Harry dès sa naissance. Il le croyait arrogant et prétentieux, comme son père. Ce qui était plus que loin de la vérité. Cette haine était réciproque.

Ce qui le catalogua comme ennemi se produisit ce terrible soir de 1996, où il assassina froidement, sur ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres, le Directeur de l'époque et accessoirement le plus puissant et réputé sorcier, Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue a reçu le baiser des détraqueurs et son corps sans âme est étudié dans le département des mystères par les langues-de-plomb.

Le dernier, encore appelé Tu-Sais-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est celui pour qui Harry avait le plus de haine. Celui qui avait tué ses parents et gâché sa vie par la même occasion.

À un an, Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, du nom qu'il s'était attribué, grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Première victoire. À onze ans, à la fin de sa première année d'étude, il empêcha le spectre de ce même Lord Voldemort de revenir à la vie. Deuxième victoire. Il réitéra cet exploit lors de sa deuxième année. Troisième victoire.

Il ne combattit pas le Seigneur noir lors de sa troisième année, mais il rencontra son parrain, Sirius Black, premier homme à jamais réussir à s'échapper de l'infâme prison d'Azkaban.

Lors de sa quatrième année, le mythique tournoi des trois sorciers eu lieu. Il en fut l'un des champions, mais lors de la dernière tâche, il affronta le Lord une quatrième fois, et il ne put l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Lord Voldemort avait de nouveau un corps à lui et son pouvoir d'antan. Première et dernière défaite.

Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort de la main de Harry Potter, le 31 octobre 1997, 16 ans après avoir été vaincu une première fois par la même personne.

Cet Halloween là, aurors comme mangemorts étaient rassemblés pour une dernière bataille. Les alliés étaient aussi nombreux que les ennemis, une vingtaine de chaque côté tout au plus. Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort se faisaient face, attirant les regards, stoppant tout autre combat. C'était le moment.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Le Survivant se mit à psalmodier, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres construisait ses défenses. Il n'eut jamais le temps de les terminer. Un rayon doré l'atteignit au niveau du cœur. Un moment passa, puis de grosses bulles de lumière se mirent à sortir de son corps, parcourant le lien doré en sens inverse pour être finalement absorbées par la main de Harry Potter.  
Cela dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles rien ne bougea, hormis les bulles de magie. Le Survivant retirait toute la magie du corps de Vous-Savez-Qui et la transférait dans son corps. D'un coup, tout s'arrêta.

Harry Potter prononça la formule du sortilège de mort. Le rayon vert sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers son adversaire lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Et enfin, il l'atteignit. Lord Voldemort s'affaissa et rendit son dernier souffle.

Les aurors acclamèrent le Survivant, qui survivait une fois de plus, mais plus pour longtemps.

Sa peau se gondolait sous le surplus de magie. Une telle quantité ne peut être acceptée dans un seul corps sans causer de catastrophe. D'un moment à l'autre, tout pouvait exploser. Je me souviens avoir entendu quelqu'un crier qu'il fallait partir au plus vite, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais les autres l'ont fait. Je me suis caché derrière un rocher et j'ai regardé.

Imaginez que vous découvrez de la fumée qui sort de votre corps et que quelque chose semble bouger sous votre peau. Soudainement, sans avertissement, vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est pas une hallucination, ça arrive vraiment. Vous reconnaissez l'odeur désagréable de la fumée, vous sentez quelque chose bouger sous votre peau. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité. Peu à peu, vous réalisez que la source de tout ça est à l'intérieur de votre corps. Il y a un feu qui se développe à l'intérieur de vous. Vous êtes en train de brûler de l'intérieur et d'une étrange façon, vous savez que quoique vous fassiez, le feu se propagera et vous incinérera vivant. ²

Ceci est appelé ¨Combustion spontanée d'un corps humain¨ et c'est ce qui lui est arrivé. Consumé de l'intérieur par la magie de son ennemi. Mort avant même d'avoir l'âge de raison.

Écrit par Colin Crivey, le 1 novembre 1997  
Témoignage »

La petite Hermione dormait déjà depuis longtemps lorsqu'il eut terminé, mais il avait été trop absorbé par le flot de souvenirs qui l'assaillait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait pour s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il déposa le livre sur la table de chevet, puis se leva difficilement de la chaise en bois sur laquelle il avait passé un petit bout de temps. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il murmura : « Tu m'as plus aidé que tu ne le crois, ma petite.», puis sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans la cuisine, une femme buvait une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle entendit son père refermer la porte, elle sourit, puis leva les yeux.

¨J'aurais pu lui raconter son histoire, papa.¨

¨Non, non, ce n'est rien. Et puis, ça m'a fait du bien de lire un peu.¨

Il eut un sourire triste, puis se tut. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, aucun des deux de parla, mais une certaine tension était palpable. Les paroles non-dites flottaient dans l'air, semblant les accuser tout les deux de ne pas en venir au fait. Puis, tout craqua. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du vieil homme tandis que la femme s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter.

¨Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?¨

¨Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir appelé ta fille comme sa grand-mère. Elle lui ressemble tellement. Comme toi.¨

¨Papa… ¨

¨De vieux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface, des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier, des faiblesses de vieil homme. Ce n'est rien, ça passera.¨

**FIN**

* * *

P.S : Elle ne sait pas encore lire, alors elle ne peut que voir le titre. 

P.S² : Version presque originale : Imagine the horror of suddenly discovering smoke emanating from your body. And this is not an hallucination, this is not something you dream of. It is real. And slowly, you find that the source of the fire is inside your body. You are burning from the inside out, not from the outside in. And you know that whatever you'll do, the fire won't stop.

This is Spontaneous Human Combustion.

* * *

Résumé:  
«Ceci est appelé ¨Combustion spontanée d'un corps humain¨ et ça pourrait vous arriver. Consumé de l'intérieur par la magie, mort avant même de s'en rendre compte. Sorciers, faites attention.»

* * *

**09/08/06 22:32**


End file.
